


Awakening

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cake, F/M, Hand Jobs, Season 4 After BTS, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They have seen a lot during all their visits to other planets but having to endure a ceremony with sex-starved animals is something new.





	Awakening

“Daniel, what was this ceremony about again?” Colonel O’Neill inquires. He knows that Daniel has explained it before, but at that time he had deliberately chosen not to listen. He only remembers that it has something to do with the end of a season or cycle and some animals. Plus both moons high in the sky seem to be somehow meaningful. 

“Well, Jack, this festivity is called Awakening and marks the end of the first lunar cycle in their calendar. On the night when both moons align themselves in a specific constellation, the Merions celebrate with music, dancing and special foods made from the Tali fruit. A sacred fruit, only eaten on this day,” Daniel explains, using his arms to emphasize the importance. “And the nocturnal Choks, some kind of furry animal, as a symbol of this festivity will be revealed and worshipped. There are some similarities with the Celtic spring festival on earth although the vernal equinox and the importance of the sun…,” Daniel prattles on while Jack tunes out.

Yep, something to do with moons and fruits and little creatures, Jack muses.

He lets his eyes wander and takes in his surroundings. They are seated on blue, velvet-like cushions to the left side of the temple, close enough to have an unobstructed view. At the bottom of the temple’s stairs, a small stage has been set up. Two small fires are placed on each side of the stairs several steps above. The scene itself is decorated with yellow and white ribbons that waft lightly in the gentle evening breeze. The decorations are peppered with the blossoms of the Tali fruit, a rich dark-blue reflecting the shimmering moonlight. The whole plaza is cascaded in a diffuse light giving it a calm and serene atmosphere. Next to the temple, a group of musicians has taken up space and plays a joyful tune. The music is just loud enough to be audible but doesn’t disrupt any conversations.

Jack looks to his left and finds Daniel still to be carrying on with his explanations. It is nearly impossible to stop the archaeologist once he is in a flow. Teal’c appears to be a willing listener. As usual, the Jaffa bows this head every once in a while and steadily follows the stream of words. Jack smiles at the unlike pair. These days it is rather the exception than the rule to encounter a planet with a friendly, open-minded population that is not hell-bent on killing any explorers coming through the Stargate. 

Instead, he focuses on the small table in front of him where a variety of dishes has been placed. Jack can identify a bowl with some kind of fruit salad, a plate with grilled slices, and a tin that is filled with something that resembles a cake. A carafe filled with a pale white liquid stands in the center. Their local guide has assured them, according to Daniel’s translation, that this beverage is a non-alcoholic juice made from the Tali fruit and a handful of herbs. It tastes a tad sour but not unpleasant.

“Do you enjoy this planet so far, sir?” a voice penetrates his thoughts.

“Let me count, Carter. No one has tried to kill us, yet. Daniel hasn’t touched anything on purpose just to annoy me. The weather is nice. And they have cake. I call it a win-win,” he ticks off on his fingers.

“And the Merions didn’t force us to wear some of their traditional, ceremonial robes,” his 2IC adds to the list, obviously grateful to wear her BDU.

“Well, there’s that,” he replies with a smile tucking at the corners of his mouth. “Although blue is definitely your color.”

He hears a small groan emanating from her and knows, she remembers that particular dress from all those years ago. He can’t help himself. He simply has to tease her every once in a while.

“Sir, you really have to bring this up right now?” Her slightly aggravated response puts an extra emphasis on ‘sir’ and ‘really’.

He peeks at her and notices that her upper lip is a tiny bit pursed. Provoking such a reaction from her thrills him every time, even if she only pretends to be annoyed. 

“You know how to have fun, Carter?” he deflects.

“I do. Actually, it is quite nice. But I can’t wait to get back to the EM readings we collected from the pillars outside of the town. They are not synchronous...” Carter eagerly launches into a scientific tirade. He has to stop it before he gets a headache from all the technobabble. Of that, he is pretty sure.

“Ah! Ahh!” he interrupts and accusingly waves his right index finger at her. “No such talk tonight. We are here to celebrate this festival.”

“Awakening, Jack,” Daniel throws in, of course unsolicited. 

“Thank you, Daniel,” Jack retorts with dripping sarcasm. He can practically feel Daniel’s eye roll in the back of his head. Still focusing on his 2IC, he continues, “And as I said, we are here to celebrate and to have fun. Got it, Carter?” 

“Yes, sir!” she tersely replies. Her shoulders tense up hardly noticeable, and her spine straightens a fraction. She turns to focus on the temple. 

To anyone else, it may look inconspicuous, but he is attuned to her and picks up on the slightest changes in her body language. He mentally slaps himself for destroying the playful mood. She is always enthusiastic to talk about her latest discoveries and probable scientific possibilities. Her brain works in a way neither he nor her other two teammates can fathom. On a good day, he understands about one percent of what she explains half of the time. Nevertheless, he is proud of her and trusts her abilities which have saved them countless times. 

She deserves better from her commanding officer.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, he asks his team. “Cake, anyone?”

“No, thank you, sir. I will try the fruit salad.” The fruit cubes have a striking resemblance to her favorite jello. He even discovers some blueish pieces in the bowl. Of course, she would indulge in them.

“Teal’c?”

“I will feast on all the dishes provided by the Merions, O’Neill.” the stoic Jaffa declares in dead earnest.

“I’ll join Sam,” Daniel chimes in.

“The more, the merrier,” Jack concludes and shuffles a large piece of cake onto his plate. The texture reminds him of cheesecake. Its bright yellow topping stands in clear contrast to the blueish base. With enthusiasm he brings the first morsel to his mouth and lets it melt on his tongue. He wants to memorize the combination of sweet, luscious apricot with a hint of vanilla and peppermint. The flavor mix appeals to his taste buds.

The music transforms into a drum roll. All conversations stop, and all attendees turn their attention towards the stage.

“It seems the main ceremony is about to start,” Daniel whispers.

Jack just hopes this won’t take too long as he wants to dive back into his delicious cake.

The master of ceremonies descends down the stairs of the temple. He wears a dark blue velvet robe embroidered with feathery yellow threads that gleam in the dim light provided by the fires. He is flanked by an assistant on each side who carries a concealed cage. Once they reach the stage, the drums fall silent. The spiritual leader extends his arms in front of him and starts the ceremonial.

Daniel is quick to provide a translation. “I welcome you all to join in the celebration… uhm, now he mentions some goddess and her good deeds. Ahh, wait… the moons have reached their zenith, and a new cycle has come upon us… the dark time has come to an end. Let us feast on the Tali fruit…, uhm... may the charm of the Choks bring a bountiful harvest and may you be blessed with numerous offspring... That’s about it, I think.”

Both cages are placed next to each other, and the covers are lifted. Jack detects two Choks in each cage. They look like a crossbreed between a rabbit and a quokka with a light brownish fur and a short, colorful tail. The moment the last barrier between them is removed, the animals are all over each other and start to frenetically shag.

“These Choks are apparently a symbol of fertility,” Daniel needlessly observes. As if it is not directly on display in front of them.

“Ya think?” Jack scoffs while insistently pointing towards the temple.

“Indeed, they seem to be quite eager,” Teal’c remarks, raises his eyebrow before he turns his attention to his selection of foods in front of him.

When Jack studies Carter, he recognizes her feeble attempt to hold back a giggle, cheeks tainted with an amused blush. She lifts her cup with both hands towards her face and hides behind it.

He understands her reaction. They have seen a lot during all their visits to other planets but having to endure a ceremony with sex-starved animals is something new.

He averts his gaze and concentrates on the remainder of his cake, a small smile playing around his lips.

A jazz-like tune, smooth and sensual, fills the air and the first couples stroll towards an unoccupied area on their right, where they move and dance in total harmony.

His eyes return to his 2IC inadvertently, taking in her more relaxed posture. The moons cast a soft light over her frame, creating an aura of magical serenity. Her shoulders noticeably sway in tune with the music. Her eyes are partly closed and her tongue wets her lips unconsciously. She seems blissfully lost in the moment until a handsome, young local man from a group nearby asks her for a dance by gesturing between them and the other dancing couples. Hesitantly, she looks back to her commanding officer, uncertainty written all over her face. With an encouraging flick of his hand, he sends her off. She accepts the stranger’s invitation with a friendly smile.

His eyes linger on her backside a little longer than strictly necessary as she sashays into the crowd.

He diverts his attention towards his other two team members only to discover that Daniel and Teal’c have wandered off. They are currently engaged in an animated discussion with a group of women. Although he notices, Daniel is the one talking with Teal’c standing guard over him.

He takes another bite from his cake and detects a shift in flavor. It tastes spicier, a mix of pepper and cloves with hints of pomegranate. Dumbfounded, he takes a gulp from the juice to cleanse his palate, instantly intensifying the experience on his tongue and leaving a warm, tingling feeling behind. 

For a moment he wonders if the cake contains some psychedelic alien drug. It wouldn’t be the first time to encounter strange side effects. He surveys the scene to determine if anyone acts suspicious or out of the ordinary. Years in Black Ops put his senses on the alert. Astonished, he notices that the creatures are still all over themselves, a testimony to their apparent stamina. 

Inevitably, he spots her in the dancing crowd. She sways her hips and torso in unison with the music, carefree and tantalizing. Her hair shines golden in the reflecting moonlight. Her amber skin glows like a simmering fire. 

The air becomes hot and humid and smells of cinnamon and sandalwood. 

He feels a sizzling heat beneath his skin and sheds his jacket never losing sight of her intoxicating movements. He is mesmerized by the way her hands slide over her athletic thighs, her taut abdomen, her firm breasts, her long neck until she stretches them skyward, eyes closed and lips partly open. She moves in a trancelike state in time with the upbeat tune. Her all-consuming beauty clouds his mind until she is his sole focal point. Nothing else around him matters anymore.

The embers of his lust reignite deep in his belly. His throat feels dry and raspy. He takes a long gulp from his drink, feeling the liquid burn its way down. The sensations wash over him. He imagines her body pressing against him, his fingers mapping her skin and his tongue devouring her mouth. 

Her hips continue to gyrate seductively and another rush of blood floods straight south. He adjusts his pants to relieve the pressure in a futile effort.

Slowly she opens her eyes and mocks him, wanton and brazen. Her tongue darts out between her lips in invitation. He is mesmerized by the sinful display. He can feel her desire imprinted on him, burning right through him. His world is reduced to her presence as he can feel, taste and smell her on his body even though she is out of reach. 

One hand strokes over his hard ridge. 

A primal groan escapes him. His pupils are dilated, his breathing is ragged and his nostrils flare. Beads of sweat collect at the nape of his neck.

Amidst the haze of ardent longing, he tries to cling onto his last shred of sanity. He has to get away from the seductress before he comes apart in his pants. Overwhelmed, he scrambles to his feet and flees to a line of pillars standing deserted aside from the celebration. In his hasty retreat, he nearly stumbles over a table. A group of bystanders regards him warily.

Hidden from the view of the celebrating crowd he falls forward against a wall and braces himself on one arm. He tries to get his breathing under control and attempts to calm his overstimulated senses. He throbs heavily between his legs.

The faint rhythm of the music buzzes along his skin creating goosebumps in their wake. Forbidden images of a naked and beautiful Major, squirming under his fiery, merciless touch, swim in front of his eyes. 

He fumbles with his belt and lowers the zipper with shaking hands. He frees his painful erection from the confines of his underwear and starts to bring himself closer to the edge with frantic strokes. He chases his release in a desperate attempt.

“Are you okay, sir?” he hears the loaded question from behind him. 

He is too far gone to be mortified and turns halfway around. His hand slows down but doesn’t stop the stimulation. He takes in her appearance, flushed, unguarded and intoxicating. A moan vibrates through his chest while his thumb circles his head, spreading pre-cum all over it.

Her eyes go wide with fascination at the unexpected sight. Licking her lips in anticipation, she holds his gaze, silently begging him.

He leans back against the wall and fully opens his stance to her, removing any doubt that he wants her to participate but cannot force her.

She steps closer until their breath mingles, so close that he can feel her heat seep into his body. Her unique scent distracts him. 

“Please, let me help you,” she huskily implores.

He searches for the right words in his befuddled mind when she makes the decision for both of them. Her fingers brush along his member, and a prickling spark rushes through him. She pushes his hand out of the way, firmly wraps her fingers around his length, and starts pumping up and down at a rapid speed. He jerks his hips in surprise.

He hisses at her painful pulls and rough twists. He braces himself with on hands, curses under his breath, and yet surrenders all control to her. 

Her face is buried at the nape of his neck breathing him in. Her tongue hungrily laps up the salty beads of sweat. She trails lower until her lips latch onto his pulse point. She greedily sucks and nibs at his skin. His heart misses a beat. 

Persistent in her movements she works him towards the edge. He feels the tell-tale signs fast approaching. His whole body tenses and with a guttural groan, he spills streaks of semen over her fingers. A few drops escape and drip down to disappear into the ground. She milks his erection until he is completely drained.

After a few deep gasps of much-needed air, he regains his bearing. He recognizes her guiding her coated hand towards her parted lips. A gesture too intimate for him to grant.

He intercepts her fingers and redirects them to his mouth. He licks her clean, one digit at a time. For a moment, he lingers at her pulse point and places a swift kiss.

He straightens and takes in her rigid posture. Her legs are tightly squeezed; the gaze is lowered, teeth anxiously biting down on her lower lip. Her free hand is clenched into a fist and rests against her thigh. Sexual frustration, shame and worry radiate off her in waves. 

The armor around his heart cracks.

“Let me take the edge off for you,” he proposes. His affection is laced with an apology, while his thumb still caresses the back of her hand. She raises her head and nods barely perceptible, avoiding direct eye contact. 

He drops her hand and agonizingly slow takes care of her belt and pants. He cups her mound through the soaked panties, coercing a hitched moan out of her. He is elated to find her so wet and ready for him. His fingers glide under the waistband and dip between her legs experimentally. He dabs at the bundle of nerves teasingly. He slides one digit along her folds several times, not willing to push inside her just yet. He wants to draw the experience out for her.

Desperately she clings to his frame with trembling legs, panting hard. Her head is buried on his shoulder. Her nails painfully dig through the shirt into his flesh. He hears her desperate whimper, a plea for more.

He obeys and fulfills her need. Two fingers plunge inside, thrusting steadily in her slick channel. His thumb circles her clit with skilled determination. She rocks her hips in time with his thrusts to increase the friction. 

Her lips meander to the tendons of his neck, her teeth mark his skin.

As much as he craves to hold and kiss her, he can’t allow himself the luxury of cherishing an illusion. He keeps his free hand plastered against the wall behind him.

He can feel her approaching her release. Her hips stagger, and her breath catches in her throat. He picks up the speed and pressure.

His voice is commanding and intimate. “Come for me, Sam.”

His shoulder muffles her hoarse cry. She tenses around his relentless fingers; her whole body convulses in sheer pleasure. He continues to prolong the sensations until she relaxes her grip and melts into him in the afterglow of her climax.

He removes his fingers from between her legs and offers her the dripping juices. She accepts his gift without hesitation. Methodically, she erases the evidence of their forbidden encounter.

He turns his hand and tenderly cradles her cheek. She yields into his gentle touch. For a moment, they share an intense look full of promises and longing before he breaks the silence.

“Let’s go back before Daniel sends a search party.” His hoarse voice betrays his outward calmness.

Reluctantly they part and redress themselves. His fingers skim down from her elbow to her hand, gently squeezing in assurance that they are fine; will be okay in the future, before regret seizes their hearts, again.

Once more, they have to lock it away in their room that gets more crammed with each acknowledgment of what could be if there weren’t any invisible barriers between them.

He dreads the day when the door can no longer be closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly ripped the idea off Sanctuary season 1 ep 6 Nubbins. 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
